legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Frozen.cove/My first and last blog
First things first: This blog is gonna be short.(Not like some other blogs out there :P) I don't have a lot of things to say, nor do I have a long list of shoutouts. I loved spending time with you guys on the chat, whether it's trying to form a LC run, raging over not getting a particular fig part, or spending hours just waiting for Sim to give us a little snippet of the next update, only for him to fall asleep on his keyboard(okay, that last part is a lie). I dunno how much time I spent on the game or the wiki, but I reckon it's about 1000 hours or so. And I don't regret any last bit of it. (Except when I was farming potions, but I only did that for about 10 minutes before I got bored) Shoutouts: (In Fibonacci Sequence) |-|Sim= Thanks for everything, from organizing events, to telling us random stuff, and just generally helping me out with random stuff around the wiki. Oh, and for attempting to teach me to code, even thought we went nowhere at the end. :P Sim |-|Lav= You're one of my closest friends online, and you've been with me from pretty much the start. I'm glad you're still here(unlike Cheery). Props to you for having incredible patience, whether it's grinding for parts in LMO, or farming flux in Trove. You're the one with patience, not me. I get bored real easy. :P Lavvy |-|Zoomy= I dunno what to say bout you. You're a funny guy, and often a cheerful one. Really appreciate your attempts at maintaining peace in The Chaos Gang. It's probably really hard when you're stuck between me and Lav having a fight over flux and other stuff. :P Zoomy |-|Yoshi and Alex= I don't see you guys that much (or at all), but you guys are fun to be around. Except when Yoshi follows me around ingame and throw presents nonstop. Your counters when I make an attempt to insult you are pretty sick, Alex. Don't keep it up. :P Mandatory: Come play Trove! Yoshi;Alex |-|Pal and Rubble= You're both great guys, so willing to spend time to help me with LC and other stuff. Thanks a lot for that. Also Rubble, miring that >2m height of yours, don't waste it, go do something with it. Pal;Rubble |-|Purp= I dunno why you're here. You don't deserve it. Purp |-|Star= You're helpful, but just because you believe in God doesn't mean you can have that holier-than-thou attitude. Get off your high horse. Star |-|Others= If you're not on here, it means I don't love you. Too bad. But that's on you though, cause you didn't make enough of an impression on me. Your fault, not mine. I'd leave you with this really deep Bruce Lee quote, |-|Placeholder= |-|Click here for the quote!= Meet again we may, but will it be in the same way? With the same sentiments? With the same feelings! Rarely. but I'm not that kinda guy. Peace. P.S. If you ever wanna find me, I'm frozen_halcyon on Steam. Category:Blog posts Category:Goodbye